flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page offers a quick reference to the order of events in the Flux Theorem lore. It does not explain events in detail, but it can be used for quick reference and gaining a better understanding of the lore. This Timeline depicts events of significance ''to the lore.'' Note: a lot of dates here aren't considered as Half-Life 2 canon. However, they are canon in Flux Theorem. Dates have been determined to make RP easier. Note: a lot of this may differ from vanilla DA lore. We have attempted to create a rich lore that fits in, but we don't know all the details. Some changes were made for the sake of simplicity and to keep it interesting. Timeline: Genesis These are often considered to be the original turn of events. 1950s *The Black Mesa research facility is built. 1987 *Jenny Lanes is born. 1995 *Stacey Miller is born. *Jill Farkas is born. 1999 *Gordon Freeman starts working at Black Mesa. 2009 *The Black Mesa incident: Gordon Freeman disappears and the Combine learns about the existence of Earth. *Gordon Freeman is put into Stasis and all contact to him is lost *Resonance Cascade later begins to cause strange time rifts of portal storms. 2010 *After Gordon Freeman's disappearance, Portal Storms keep occuring, teleporting Xen creates to Earth. Humanity moves into protection centers, located in major cities. *The Seven Hour War: the Combine launches an attack on Earth and seizes control in seven hours. *The reproductive suppresive field gets set up, which would make the latest possible birth date somewhere in 2010. *Cities 1 to 20 are established. *Cities 20 to 50 are established. *CWU's are founded across several cities. *The first CCA are brainwashed. 2010-2036 *The Combine occupies Earth, exhausting it's resources. *The Worlds capital, City 17's Citidel has been fully built and is now operational *A few other main city Citidels are set under construction. *During 2013 the Combine Civil Authority are fully administered and they begin eliminating all humans over the ages of 65 and under the ages of 18. *Massive conversion and harvesting of earth resources has been done. *Large modified metal-mechanical desimation structures now infest cities and continue to eat away at them. 2037 *The Combine has nearly finished collecting Earth's resources. *The Combine realizes they will not need humanity much longer: working conditions are getting worse. *The human population is shrinking rapidly. *The Great Uprising happens: humanity attempts to fight the Combine. They are far from succesful and many humans die. However, since Earth's resources are close to being depleted, the Combine realizes there is no need to fight humanity. *The Combine launches nuclear bombs at Earth and leaves Earth. The CCA is abandoned, apart from several commanding officers. 2038 *Free from the Combine, humanity struggles to survive. Earth has become a radioactive wasteland. 2041 *A genius researcher called Kat manages to use dark matter to create a mass-less, male version of herself: Zero. *Since Zero does not have any mass, Zero can travel through time. Kat sends Zero back in time several times, creating Timeline Zero. Timeline: Zero This is the timeline created when Kat first sent Zero back in time. Zero travel between this timeline and the original timeline several times. Before 2012 *The events are exactly the same as the Genesis Timeline. *Jenny Lanes Loses contact with her younger sister Jill Farkas 2012-2013 *The events of Dead Anarchy start here. *Zero appears and founds the Enclave. The Enclave is a group of rogue units, attempting to bring unity to the Combine and humanity, in order to prevent Earth from being destroyed. Zero teaches the rogue units, including Phantom, the ideas of unity, and how each rogue can harness their true meaning and power in life. *The Enclave creates a base in City 45 Known as Sanctuary. *The Enclave take a trip by train to City 18 and live there for about several months to almost a year. They leave the sanctuary for awhile and meet eventually meet other important individuals such as Jared, SeC-20303, and other important roles. *Judgement Day eventually comes when SeC-20303 and the Administrator, Dr. Viktor Malcovich come to a disagreement on how power should be distributed and who is the better leader. Zero warned the rogues that corruption was to come and it does. *SeC-20303 kills the administrator with his commanders backing him up. He announces himself the administrator of city 18 cutting ties from the Universal Union. He assumes full power and citizens grow hungry. * City 18 is where Ace, Phantom's first boyfriend starts his own resistance influenced by the Enclave 45 which many saw him as a promising and inspiring leader up until his death. *A civil war begins between the people and the combine (Including the resistance in slums) but slows down as the SeC shows his true colors and power. *A Lambda resistance group is founded in City 45: the Esoterics. Phantom is a part of this. *The events of Dead Anarchy end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *During 2013 the Combine Civil Authority are fully administered and they begin eliminating all humans over the ages of 65 and under the ages of 18. *Nick Bradford and Erica Wittman join the Esoterics. 2014 *The events of Solstice of the Abyss start here. *Zero disappears and does not return. All Enclave members, except for Phantom, disappear or are killed. *The Esoterics move to City 18. *A large scale operation takes place on the supression field, put on by the Esoterics at that time, causing it to be disabled for a number of days. *The events of Solstice of the Abyss end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *Stacey Miller is detained by the Combine and develops and anti-depressant addiction. Early 2015 *The events The Crew begin here. *The leader of the Esoterics, Alexis Wittman is killed. Erica Wittman becomes the new leader. Mid 2015 *A Strange presence influences Jenny Lanes and Wesley Lanix to enter the restricted parts of City 18, District 6. *Jenny and Wesley are taken in by Erica Wittman, the resistance leader that they met in a bar. *They are informed that if they need help to inform resistance members that "Erica Wittman is their friend." to avoid conflict. *A strange supposed rogue unit meets them within their refuge. *Stacey Miller is released from Combine Detainment. *Jenny begins to earn trust around the District 6 from Erica and meets other Lambda resistance members. *There is a large judgement waiver sending abundances of Combine within the Slums to fish out the refugees which were causing a miscount in the city. *Jenny, Wesley are taken by Erica towards the subway, just barely dodging amputation from a KING OTA unit, Erica then saves them forcing them back into the plaza. *Somebody by the name of Rose Darion then contacts then within the plaza, allowing them to get back into the slums safely without confrontation, a task set by the Lambda. *Wesley Lanix and Jenny Lanes joins the Esoterics. *They receive basic weapons training the next day within the Nargodian. *Jenny, Wesley, Ozzie Undermier and James Drekim are all new members tending to stick together now. *Phantom trains Wesley in medical expertise slowly, utilizing combine bio-gel and other various medical techniques of the Combine HELIX Division. *Jenny and Wesley begin to grow very close to eachother, eventually growing affectionate of one another. *Later Rose emerges within the slums, meeting with Wesley a lot. *Jenny catches them fooling around within the old loyalist aparments, overhearing their conversations of affection and such, she becomes angry with Wesley and later catches them in the back of a truck in the slums, leading to a confrontation and eventually mental breakdown. Jenny then shoots Ozzie by mistake, running off crying. Late 2015 *Erica Begins to meet with Jenny a lot, spending a lot of time with her. They become good friends. *Erica Wittman explains to Jenny about the troubled times, what's going on with the Combine, the Lambda's key objectives, not to be mentioned to anybody else. *Jenny begins to feel sorry for Erica's over exertion and later learns of a particular addiction she suffers. *Jenny decides to investigate an explosion set up by the Combine and her communications are lost later learned she was badly injured by it. *She over hears Phantom and Erica talking about old times, Mentioning of judgement day and Ace's resistance during recovery. Early 2016 *Stacey Miller enters the C18 slums against her will. *Jenny, Erica and Rose begin to grow closer to one another *Rose Darion and a Helix unit are forced by the Government Man to work together in order to kill Sunny. They succeed. *Jenny begins to learn about Unity after frequent brief talks with Erica, Rose, Leaving Rose and the HELIX unit alone, setting an example for other suspicious resistance members. *Jack Bazid and a few other citizens free a vortiguant known as Hak'Navel *Jenny was known to be an older sister-like figure to Erica Wittman. *Jenny becomes an Officer and is often seen with Erica a lot. *Hak'Navel grows rather fond of Rose, the key individual who saved him, often referring to her as "The Great Rose" *Hak'Navel was later recruited by Erica Wittman into the Resistance after multiple demonstrations of his vortesscent expertise behind healing. *The Government man kills Nightshade, a member of the Esoterics. He demonstrated his power to them. Afterwards he relayed cryptic messages of a greater Evil than just CCA vs Lambda to Jenny, Nick Bradford, and Rose Darion. *Stacey Miller joins the Esoterics. Mid 2016 *Stacey Miller starts to be badly influenced by her addiction. *Jenny Lanes has a battle with 4 GHOST units, killing all of them as they set up a bird's nest within the slums to try and execute Erica Wittman. *Jenny is then confused to be Erica Wittman, looking very similar to her. *She then mentions to Erica of this confrontation, impressing both her and Phantom greatly. *The Helix unit and Rose Darion secretly meet several times and grow closer. *Unit 58132 finds out about Helix and Rose but does nothing *Hak Na'vel cures Stacey Miller's addiction. *The Helix unit goes rogue and becomes Stinger. *Erica mentions to Jenny that she has to leave for 2 weeks because of an outbreak in the City 17 Lambda trading post to assist the leader there and get supplies. *Jenny grows very worried, about Erica, after 3 weeks of not returning at all, she decides under a lot of stress to embark into the outlands to try and find her location, she is unsuccessful. *City 18 is overrun by necrotics. The Esoterics move to City 45. *The Esoterics start to live in the City 45 quarry. Late 2016 *Stinger becomes a father figure to Stacey Miller. *Jenny Lanes reappears a few weeks in to City 45's events. *Jenny begins to grow very despressed, not knowing whether Erica survived or not, it would start to raise suspicion of her sanity along with her relationship with Erica Wittman. *Erica one day returns, Jenny does not know how to react at all, going into a sort of shock when seeing her. *Several members join the Esoterics, but they are all killed within months after joining. *In secrecy, Phantom starts to teach Stinger the ways of the Enclave. They trust Rose Darion as well. Stacey Miller gets cornered while scouting in the plaza, and is saved by Stinger. *Jill Farkas is reunited with Jenny Lanes. Jill starts to live in the quarry. Early 2017 *Jack Bazid joins the Esoterics. *Lucy Delgott joins the Esoterics. *Jack and Lucy fall in love. *Stinger and Phantom discover a message by Zero in City 45, and try to uncover what it is. They don't succeed but keep trying. *Stacey Miller discovers Stinger is part of something, and starts attempting to discover what the Enclave is. *Stacey Miller and Stinger's friendship is damaged by Stacey's curiosity. *Stinger grows bitter. *A huge assault on the Quarry, known as Operation Downfall, ends in the death of several Esoterics. The Esoterics that are still alive struggle to survive. *Stacey Miller is contacted by the Government Man. *Stinger and Phantom begin to trust Stacey Miller, teaching her the basics of the Enclave's ideals. Mid 2017 *City 45 is evacuated. Most of the citizens are relocated to City 08 in the former Japan. The Esoterics realize the city might be bombed, and decide to blend in with the citizens. *In City 08, the Esoterics struggle to establish a base. *Jill Farkas, relocated to City 32 on her own, becomes a loyalist for unknown reasons. *Erica Wittman is killed in City 08 by CCA units. *Jenny Lanes learns of this and goes into a deep state of depression after being told by Nick Bradford. *Jenny finds a note left by Erica leading to a safe of belongings full of Erica's old belongings and such, including her X-11 Electric Crossbow along with documents of a Wittman family. *Jenny Lanes becomes the new leader of the Esoterics. *Jenny tries everything to rebuild the resistance slowly, trying to cope with the great oppression of City 8. *Jenny tries to Locate a rogue by the name of Mantis, later learning he is very different from Phantom or any other rogue she has encountered. *Stinger is killed in City 08, after being captured by CCA units. *Stacey Miller, depressed after Stinger's death, discovers the armor Stinger had hidden. She takes it and leaves the city, without saying goodbye to the other Esoterics. Late 2017 *Stacey Miller runs into Jill Farkas, and ruthlessly kills all the loyalists that are working in the same building. She spares Jill Farkas. *The CCA regains control of City 18, and a large amount of the population of City 08 is moved there. This includes the few remaining Esoterics. *Jack Bazid is captured and turned into the adminstrators personal body gaurd "REAPER" *The weakened Esoterics live in City 18. New members are recruited, but they don't survive for long. *The Esoterics leave City 18 and move to City 17's Industrial District (I17). *A new resistance group is formed in City 8. They attempt to build a teleportation device. *Jill Farkas is relocated to City 8. *''The events of The Crew end here. Feel free to expand this.'' Early 2018 *''The events of The Event Horizon start here'.''' *The few remaining Esoterics establish a base in I17 and meet a rogue unit who used to live there. *Lucy Delgott is killed, bringing the number of Esoterics back to even fewer. *Stacey Miller runs into the Esoterics. She has fallen back into her anti depressant addiction and has become a ruthless killer. *Ryan Bazid joins the Esoterics *Jack Bazid now known as REAPER find out about the death of Lucy and starts to remember his past. *Jill Farkas joins a resistance group in City 8. *Rose Darion appears in I17 and is reunited with the Esoterics. *Jack Bazid sees Rose and regains control for a moment only to say "Goodbye" to her. His memory starts to come back even faster. *A strange illness becomes more prevalent in the Esoteric Leader, Jenny. *Stacey Miller begins to slowly regain her humanity, and remembers the Enclave's ideals. *''The events of The Event Horizon end here. Feel free to expand this. Mid 2018 *The Esoterics decide to assault the I17 plaza. The CCA, completely unprepared, is hit by surprise. Several Esoterics don't survive the assault. *The CCA starts an operation to kill the Esoterics. Massive massive amounts of units are sent into the I17 slums. *The Esoterics, hit by surprise, flee, losing track of each other in the process. This is the end of the Esoterics group: all surviving members are on their own now. *The further fate of most individual Esoterics is unknown. *News of the assault in I17 spreads, and other Lambda groups, inspired by the Esoterics, launch assaults as well. *The resistance group in City 8, that Jill Farkas is a part of, launches an assault at the UU. Only Jill Farkas survives, because she ran away. *Eventually, a huge uprising is happening in cities all over the world. Many humans are killed, but the uprising does not stop. *When the uprising has been going on for two months, the Combine, losing patience, decides to bomb most of the cities. 85% of the human population is killed, and few cities remain. CCA units in the bombed cities are abandoned. *Roughly 1,000,000,000 humans remain, continuing to struggle to survive within the remanents of the torn world. 2018-2019 *In the City 8 area, abandoned units that are still loyal to the Combine establish the New Union. *The New Union grows severely and roams the wastelands, attempting to punish anyone who is not loyal to the Combine. *Humanity struggles to survive. Small groups of survivors team up. Bandit groups are formed. *Jill Farkas is living on her own in a former Lambda base, in the outskirts of CIty 8. She grows bitter. *Mira Nystrom gets teleported into a desert by a portal storm. She starts wandering. Early 2020: Flux Theorem: Act 1 *''The events of Flux Theorem start here. *Mira Nystrom, near death in the desert, sees a vision of Stinger. He tells her to look for Alice Taylor. *Jill Farkas starts seeing a hooded figure in the City 8 sewers, and grows convinced the City 8 sewers are haunted. *After several months, Mira Nystrom appears through methods unknown, in City 8. *Portal storms teleport Jonathan White, Alice Taylor, Brandon McCrea and Isla Livingstone to the outskirts of City 8. *The recently teleported people meet up with Jill Farkas. Jill Farkas doesn't mention the Lambda base. *Mira Nystrom finds Alice Taylor. *Mira Nystrom and Alice Taylor get cryptic, life-like visions of Stinger. They are not sure what they need to do. *Jill Farkas gets visions of Stinger, and is tasked to protect Mira Nystrom and Alice Taylor. She is not happy about this. *Jill Farkas realizes the only way to protect Mira and Alice is to form a group around them. She recruits Jonathan and Brandon. *The group accidentally activates the teleporter prototype in the Lambda base, teleporting themselves to a coastal area with heavy UU presence. Yangervis 'Jorge' Tejada is teleported as well and becomes a part of the group. They manage to return to City 8 safely. *The New Union becomes aware of the Lambda base and appears there several times. A mysterious UU unit scares them away. *Alexis Kerr is teleported to City 8 by a portal storm. She runs into Jill Farkas and is recruited into the group. *A drawing of Stacey Miller in the City 8 Lambda base is mysteriously crossed out. *The group elects Brandon McCrea as their leader. *Isla Livingstone is recruited into the group. *Jill Farkas is gone for a day, and upon return, is convinced she has been gone for at least two weeks. *The New Union learns of the existence of a teleporter in the Lambda base, and offers the group food in exchange for access to the technology in their base. *Jill Farkas pulls a gun at the NU unit bringing the offer. The group does not agree. *Jill Farkas explains her motives, and the group decides to try to use the teleporter to escape, and destroy it in the process. *There is a large explosion sending a singularity blast of some kind throughout City 8. *The group is teleported to City 18. Mid 2020: Flux Theorem: Act 2